The Ruby and Sapphire of Total Drama
by Zane and Jane Cole and Nicole
Summary: Academy AU. This is the story of two star crossed polar opposites who join the rebellion against McLean Academy. Rated T for language and themes
1. How it all began

**So this story is under the assumption that Jay from TDRR is around 16-17 and Nia is 19 in the flashback. I didn't see anyone have a problem when Noah(19) started dating Emma(21-22), so I don't think this constitutes as pedophilia. So haters, gtfo my page. Also in this AU neither TD nor TDRR exist. It's more of a strict boarding house, that some students rebel against ( But I should probably finish Hello Ladies first.)**

"Jay? _Jay..._ **JAY!** " The boy in question pops his head from under the bed covers. He glances at the clock. It is 12:00 a.m. He moans and wipes his eyes. His perky, yet lovable girlfriend had woken him up early again.

"Happy anniversary, Jakey-Jay!" Nia chirps, pecking him on the cheek. He blushes and shakes his head. Here she was already in her everyday wear.

"Morning, I guess," he yawns. "Nia, it's midnight. What could possibly be so important?"

"Well, it's tradition in my family that we remember when we first met at the midnight of our anniversary," she replied.

"I still can't believe that just a year ago I found such an amazing woman," Jay swoons. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined meeting her and having such an adventure through it.

* * *

 **One Year Ago**

The Chris McLean Academy was large and in charge-literally- but a group of rebels were making things difficult. Shawn, Gwen, Brick, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Sammy, Jasmine, Sanders, Macarthur, Dawn and Ella made up Team Amazonian Victory (Blame Brick and Jo). The academy's lapdogs consisted of Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Duncan, Josee, Jacques, Lightning, Amy, Scarlett and Max. They called themselves the Villainous Vultures. Nia was part of the Vultures. Everyone else was either neutral or too scared to join either side. As a result, a team of diplomats was sent to the rebels' base to investigate, including Nia and her team of Jay, Mickey, and Cameron. They believed that if Nia had a weak front, the rebels would be sympathetic and relent.

"I'm really scared Jay," Mickey complained. "What if the rebels are really mean? They might hurt us!"

"I have to say, the chances of a physical confrontation are very high," Cameron noted.

"That's not helping Cameron," Jay chided. Cameron shrugged.

"It's not positive, but it's better than leaving our minds vulnerable with impossible outcomes." he simply responded. Nia ignored all three of them.

"Chris McLean is such an $$hole," she thought. "I showed my best, kissed his $$ for three years, and what does he do? Instead of placing me in the elite front of the Vultures, he wants me to play peacemaker, stuck with three twigs for soldiers!"

Jay tripped on a rock and collided into Nia. Both of them fell down hard. Jay jumped up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I, uh..." he stammered. He tried to reach for the fallen soldier's arm, but she jerked it away. Physical Contact is forbidden between people of two different statuses. Status was determined by skill in battle The elite Vultures were Diamonds, Nia was a Gold, Jay and the others were Geodes.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Knowing you guys, it was _bound to happen_ eventually. Now the three of you just stand here and try not to break anything while I go talk to Scarlett."

The three stood obediently while she closed the door containing the elite Vultures behind her.

She bowed slightly and said, "Vulture Scarlett?"

"Speak." the redhead in question ordered.

"Your plan of meeting the rebels, it seems off," she whispered. Scarlett raises an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked, with no small amount of snark.

"You see, if I appeared weak in front of the rebels, there's a strong chance they could...attack and hold us hostage." Nia answered.

"And?" the elite Vulture asked. It was clear she did not care for the causalities that were bound to occur.

"I was wondering, Vulture Scarlett, if I could replace my squad with someone...stronger?" she pleaded.

Before Scarlett could speak an Australian voice rang out.

"Vultures!" the voice cried. "This is not your territory! Leave now!"

The voice belonged to Jasmine, the leader of the rebellion.

"The rebels!" Jay gasped. "They're here!"

All three boys cowered behind Nia. Jasmine was not alone. MacArthur and Jo followed suit.

"Ok, think Nia," she mused. "They're bigger and stronger, and your team is a bunch of pansies. But, you are smarter and faster. Find a way to outsmart them."

As she thought this, the rebels had broken into the school and taken away students as hostage. Her brother Noah was taken with them.

"Guys, we have to do something!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, sit here and accept death!" Mickey cried.

"No, what he means is that we should amalgamate our forces to provide a stronger front." Cameron added.

"Huh?" the twins said in unison. Cameron sighed.

" Just let me stand on your shoulders," he explained in exasperation.

They resembled the cheerleaders pyramid. They ran- err, stumbled toward the rebels. Unfortunately, one tackle from Jo made them come falling. Jay recovered quickly. His twin brother and Cameron were not as lucky. MacArthur swooped down and lifted them off their feet. Jo started barreling towards Nia, who was still in shock of witnessing her brother get captured. Without thinking, her lunged at Nia, pushing her out of the way. By the tine the dust cleared the Geode found himself on top of the Gold, and a crowd of Diamond Vultures had formed around them.

MacArthur, Jo and Jasmine took this as an opportunity to flee.

"Uh, bye!" Jasmine said, and they took off. The Diamond Vultures closed in on Jay and Nia. They had never seen two people of different statuses coming together like this.

"A Geode touching a Gold?!This is unheard of!" Heather cried.

"Shameful!" Alejandro added

"Seriously lame," Duncan sneered, glaring at Jay in particular.

Scarlett growled, "You never specified how many people would be held hostage by the rebels. You made it seem that this would be an easy win for us. Not to mention the _condition you're in right now._ " Her eyes burned in an accusatory manner.

"Wait!" Jay called out. "It was my fault!"

"Seems that punks like you need to be put in their place," Duncan snarled, menacing towards Jay. Nia saw an opening in the crowd and ran through it, dragging Jay through the field of punches and curses. They didn't stop running until they reached the swampy area outside of the academy.

"Why did you do that?" Jay asked, on the verge of hysteria.

"I don't know, why did you push me like that?" she responded.

"I don't know! Oh, my brother is captured, I'm screaming for no apparent reason and I'm so confused!" Jay exclaimed. "I'm sure nothing else can go wrong!"

Nia glared at him "What the ever loving hell?"

Rain. Lightning. Thunder.

* * *

"That was the dumbest thing you could have said!" Nia giggles

"Don't remind me..."

* * *

Shivering in a cave, Nia started a fire. She pulled back some of her damp hair, revealing her dark brown eyes. Her face highlighted determination wanted to go to this school

Jay blushed and looked away.

"Sorry for acting so mean earlier..."

"...'s okay. You did kind of save me." Jay replied.

"I really care about my brother and seeing him captured by the rebels...broke me." she sniffled.

"I care about my twin brother a lot too..." was all he could say.

"I know it seems that I really want to be a Diamond, but I would never stoop so low as to hurt other human beings. I never even wanted to go to this school, but when my parents mysteriously disappeared, I had no choice." she whispered.

"So, how did it feel, intermingling with the commoners?" Jay asked, attempting to flirt with her.

"To be honest, it felt good. Like I was on equal footing. No more looking up at people."

"Oh... uh, well I just can't stop thinking..."

"So... um, did you say I was different?"

"And you haven't before-"

"Of course not! When would I have ever?"

Jay blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no don't be." she giggled

"But your exiled forever!"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, _you're here too. We're here together."_

"I really like you," Jay blurted out. He covered his mouth.

"Me too, that about you," she swallowed hard.

* * *

"Oh, God. That was embarrassing," Jay groans.

"And so cute!" Nia adds, blushing at his inadvertent profession of love.

* * *

"HALT! VULTURE!" Sanders called out. All of Team Amazonian Victory materialized in the swamp. Nia held on tight to Jay's hand

"Don't hurt him! I'm the one you want!" Nia screamed

"Wait." Jasmine commanded. They focused on Nia's hand in Jay's.

"A Geode with a Gold?" she pondered in curiosity

"Wait, so you aren't disgusted with us?" Nia asked

"Of course not! Team Amazonian Victory encourages diversity. In fact we don't even have status!" Jasmine replied.

"Wait, what about our siblings?" Nia demanded. "Where have you taken them?"

"They're safe at the base. You should join us. You'll be welcomed here." Ella encouraged. Nia reluctantly nodded. So did Jay, his eyes never leaving Nia's.

* * *

 **Now**

"And we won the rebellion and lived happily every after" Nia finishes, giving her lover another kiss on the cheek. "Now you can go back to sleep, Jakey-Jay."

"Actually, I'm no longer sleepy. It's because of you I'm stronger physically and as a person. In fact, I think I'm ready for another adventure." Jay replies. He holds out a ring. "Care to join me?"

She answers with a full on kiss on the lips.


	2. New Life- Part 1

"Look, Nia I'm kinda nervous. No offense, but your siblings seem like the ones who would tear me apart if they could, especially now," Jay confided in his new wife sitting on the ebony couch.

"Jay, come on. They're not that bad." Nia responded. "Plus, it's not like we can hide this forever." She gestured to her 8 month stomach squeezed into a tight blue skirt and tank top. Jay sighed. Her stomach growled viciously as one of the twins she was carrying kicked her. She moaned and grabbed her protruding gut. She got up and waddled slowly towards the fridge, pulling out enormous tubs of vanilla ice cream.

Her husband raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay... tell me when to stop," she said, talking more to her brood than to Jay. She started digging a spoon into the frozen dessert, scooping some out and sticking a lump on her tongue.

"Uuuuuuggghhh! Haven't you had enough yet? Mommy is _so_ full!" she groaned an hour and several tubs later. Jay rubbed her midriff ineffectively, her stomach buried beneath an extensive mound of flesh and babies; she felt it burbling with fullness, pints and pints of ice cream churning around inside it as her brood prodded her innards inquisitively,  
"Well I've had enough! I'm not eating any more!" she decided. This displeased her babies, and her midriff skin seethed with action as they threw a tantrum as one.  
"Hey! Hey wait, no! Stop! Just... Hhhnnnnnggh!" she winced as an ill-aimed kick within her struck her bloated stomach, forcing an uncomfortable belch up her throat,  
"*BWWUUUUURRRPP!*" she blasted, "Unngh! Okay, I'll carry on, just... _stop kicking_!"  
"Nia, I really think you should stop," Jay tried to cut in.  
"Just a... just a little more, okay?" she offered, as her babies' activity calmed down to a contented bubbling below her skin once more. But they blackmailed Nia into going, and going and going. Hours later and with night drawing in, Nia groaned, as did her belly skin.  
"Ohhhhh God, I don't know if I'm fuller of babies or ice cream!"

"I don't think all this ice cream is good for the babies!"

Incredibly, with five large tubs of dessert lying empty in front of her on the table, Nia's belly was definitely larger than when she had started eating. The miserable 24-year old slumped onto the table, her head in her arms, as she polished off the very last of it. Yet still her children were unsatisfied. Jay tried to massage her large orb again, but to no avail.  
"You can't *UUUURRRPPP!* still be hungry!" she protested, "Oohhhh I'm gonna barf!"  
The ruckus inside her failed to cease however, and it took very little movement on her babies' part before Nia was so uncomfortable she was forced to continue eating,  
"Uuuuurrrrgghh, okay, okay!" she groaned, reaching for the nearest foodstuff she could, "What next, chips?"  
Urged on by her discontented babies, Nia ate and ate until she was too stuffed to even move,  
"Uuunnnggghh," she moaned weakly as midnight approached in the cold kitchen.  
"I'm so fuuuuull, I can't even move!" a replete Nia told her still-kicking babies as she sprawled on the seat, vast and immobile, "I'm... stuffed... to the gills... *URRRP-UUUUURRRRPP!*... please don't make me eat anymore,"

"Nia, please STOP!" Jay cried, yanking the 24th half empty tub out of her hands. As if they felt the father's actions, the unborn lunged forward violently. The heavily pregnant mother screamed and clutched her hyperactive womb.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't kill me!" Jay sputtered, attempting to soothe the commotion on the inside. Her stomach growled and fought until-

 _Pop._

The expectant couple looked past Nia's swollen chest and gut and focused on the bump in the center. Her navel had extended a few centemeters.

"Woah," was all they could say. Curious, Jay began rolling his finger arond her belly button, causing Nia to giggle uncontrollably.

"Jay, quit it!" she snickered, her tummy jiggling excessively. This convinced him to keep going.

"I can't help it, there's just so much of you to love! To think, that a girl who hated me with a burning passion would end up marrying me!"

"How do you think we got in this predicament, smart guy?"

* * *

"You're what!?" Noah screamed, causing his older twin brothers to look up from their newspapers.

"Pregnant, Noah. Great with child. Incubating a baby in my uretus," she sighed.

Noah just stood there, staring at the expecting mother. He babbled incoherently.

"ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER! DO YOU SPEAK IT?" One of the twins roared, causing the other to snicker.

"I'll kill you!" Noah ranted, attempting to strangle Jay. Nia stood between them, her belly providing a fragile barrier.

"How the hell did this happen?" the tanned male demanded.

"Well, when a woman and man love each other very much, the man puts his fertilizer in the mother's garden." She answered tracing circles in her stomach.

"I'm 23, Nia. I don't need a sex ed lesson. I mean WHEN did this happen?"

She sighed and looked at Jay. His eyes were on the ground.


End file.
